


he grew up watching hockey with his daddy on saturday night

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Reese's Biotic Pieces [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), First Dates, First Kiss, Hockey, Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M, just his name, just so you know, my Shepard's name is Reese, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: "Commander, look," Kaidan mumbled."Is something wrong?" Reese put his phone away before he looked in Kaidan's direction and noticed that he was pointing up at the Jumbotron.Reese looked where Kaidan was pointing and noticed that the Kiss Cam was showing himself and Kaidan inside of the heart frame. Reese swallowed thickly before looking over at Kaidan. Kaidan nodded and grabbed Reese's face, smoothing his thumbs across Reese's cheeks. Reese relaxed a little as he leaned forward, placing his hands on Kaidan's shoulders. After taking a deep breath, Reese closed the remaining distance and connected his lips with Kaidan's.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Reese's Biotic Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	he grew up watching hockey with his daddy on saturday night

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Write something that isn't Hockey RPF? More likely than you'd think! Though, this is half-assing it because it's set at a hockey game, so, uh... I guess I tried...? Anyways... I started playing Mass Effect at the beginning of the month and like. I'm in love with Kaidan (I was before I started playing the game lmao) so I knew it was only a matter of time before I wrote a fic about him and Reese Shepard (that's what I named my male Shepard). I hope you guys enjoy this because it's been a while since I've written anything that wasn't RPF. So, uh... I hope I did a good job.
> 
> Title from "Canadian Girls" by Dean Brody.

Reese and Kaidan were rushing through Rogers Arena in hopes of making it to their seats before the opening face-off. As they rushed along, they were bumping into disgruntled fans and a few employees. Reese kept trying to apologize but Kaidan was dragging him along too fast for anything to come of them.

When they finally made it to the section where their seats were located, Reese glanced over his shoulder towards the ice. He mentally fist-bumped when he noticed that the game hadn’t started yet. He told Kaidan as much; Kaidan smiled as he and Reese politely squeezed past the people sitting between the end of the row and their seats.

When the two men were seated, Reese pulled out his phone and slung his arm over Kaidan’s shoulder. He pulled Kaidan closer to him as he opened the camera function and pointed it towards them.

“Smile, Kaidan,” Reese said, casting a glance at his best friend. "This is my first game at an arena. I want a picture."

"Whatever you want, Commander." Kaidan rolled his eyes and chuckled, though he did smile. He even slung his arm around Reese’s shoulders and leaned his head against Reese’s head. Reese felt his mouth go dry and his face heat up as he quickly snapped the picture. He hoped that the picture wouldn’t show how flustered that Kaidan had made him.

Just as Reese was sliding his phone back into the kangaroo pouch on his Hyman hoodie, he felt Kaidan nudge him. Reese looked up and noticed Kaidan pointing towards the ice. When he looked that way, he saw that the Canucks and Maple Leafs were lining up for the opening face-off. Reese smiled as he shifted around anxiously in his seat. Kaidan scoffed and shook his head as he looked towards centre ice.

When the referee dropped the puck, Reese felt his whole body ignite with excitement and nervousness. This was an experience unlike anything he had ever had watching the games on his television at home. 

As the play went along, Reese kept looking over at Kaidan to see how he was reacting to all of this. He knew that Kaidan had been to plenty of games at the arena before, seeing as he had grown up in the Vancouver area. Kaidan was even wearing his favourite jersey--a Kirk McLean his father had handed down to him when he completed his basic training. Reese was more so looking to see how Kaidan was reacting to the fact that his favourite team--Vancouver--was playing Reese's favourite team--Toronto--while Reese was attending his first game. Judging by his body language, Reese could assume that Kaidan was about as nervous as he was.

By the time the first commercial break came along, the score was still 0-0 and the shots were 10-4 in favour of Vancouver. Reese pulled his phone out again and was just about to ask Kaidan for another picture when he felt Kaidan nudge his shoulder.

"Commander, look," Kaidan mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Reese put his phone away before he looked in Kaidan's direction and noticed that he was pointing up at the Jumbotron. 

Reese looked where Kaidan was pointing and noticed that the Kiss Cam was showing himself and Kaidan inside of the heart frame. Reese swallowed thickly before looking over at Kaidan. Kaidan nodded and grabbed Reese's face, smoothing his thumbs across Reese's cheeks. Reese relaxed a little as he leaned forward, placing his hands on Kaidan's shoulders. After taking a deep breath, Reese closed the remaining distance and connected his lips with Kaidan's.

The kiss was sweet, albeit brief. When they pulled apart, Reese felt his head spinning from the gravity of the situation. He shook his head once and rubbed his temples a couple of times in hopes of straightening out the feelings in his brain. When that didn't work, he looked at Kaidan.

Kaidan had a soft smile on his face and was nervously wringing his hands together in his lap. Reese put one of his hands on top of Kaidan's and rubbed his wrists at the pulse points, smiling when he felt Kaidan shiver.

"Did…" Kaidan started, looking away from Reese and towards the ice. When Reese glanced at the ice, he saw Mikheyev and Kerfoot rushing down the ice with Hughes as the only man back defending for the Canucks. "I… That meant more to me than a stupid Kiss Cam kiss. I've wanted to kiss you for ages, Reese." Kaidan looked back at Reese, his facial expression somewhere between fond and sad.

Reese brought his other hand up and cupped Kaidan's cheek. He gently ran his thumb along Kaidan's cheek, smiling when Kaidan leaned into the touch.

"I feel the same way," Reese said, squeezing Kaidan's wrists. "I guess this is our first date then?"

Nodding, Kaidan leaned forward.

"I like that idea."

Reese smiled as he connected his lips with Kaidan's. Kaidan smiled into the kiss, bringing his hands up to grab Reese's hoodie strings. As they kissed, Kaidan fiddled with the strings. The more he fiddled with them, the harder it was for Reese to keep a straight face. Eventually, Reese has to pull back and chuckle. He swatted Kaidan's shoulder and shook his head.

"Way to ru--" 

Reese went to say something but was cut off by the blaring of the Canucks goal horn and the stantion in front of him lighting up red. Kaidan grinned as he pressed a quick kiss to Reese's cheek. 

"Take that, Commander," Kaidan said, voice dripping with smugness.

Reese smirked as he leaned forward to whisper into Kaidan's ear.

"We'll see later which one of us takes it."


End file.
